


Sweet Lullaby

by madamelibrarian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Worth, castiel one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Request: funwithinthetardis Hey girly :) you mind writing a story where the reader is a guitar player and Cas enjoys listening to her play.he hears her playing Always by Panic! at the disco (music kinda confuses him but he likes her playing particularity even if he doesn't understand why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> This work written by our fantastic Mindy
> 
> Master Blog is http://supernaturaloneshot.tumblr.com/

In the course of Castiel’s search for God he would find moments where he would pause to wonder at various facets of his Father’s creation. From a simple blade of grass to children playing on a sunny afternoon in a park. It helped him remember why the world was worth his fall from the ranks of Heaven.

On this particular day he was feeling defeated at another fruitless search for his Father. So he landed on a remote beach in what he believed to be New Jersey and sat on the sand watching the waves roll in. As he contemplated the next place he would search he heard the sound of a guitar in the near distance. Curious as to where the sound was coming from he slowly walked up the beach until he saw you sitting on the open porch facing the sea. You weren't playing any sort melody, just strumming the strings making them produce sounds. Just as he was going to move on the sounds changed to a melody he wasn't familiar with, but it was pleasant. You started to sing with what he thought wasn't a sweet voice that wasn't too high.

When the world gets too heavy  
Put it on my back  
I’ll be your levy  
You are taking me apart  
Like bad glue  
On a get well card

He definitely had never heard this song before, but to be fair he wasn't too familiar with human music, especially contemporary pieces or the rock that Dean played in his car. Regardless, he found himself enjoying the song.

It was always you  
Falling for me  
Now there’s always time  
Calling for me  
I’m the light blinking at the end of the road  
Blink back to let me know

Amazed the the lyrics seemed to fit what he was feeling at that moment. He was falling, however slowly, and his quest to find God. He realized that he was the light blinking at the end of the road waiting from some kind of response.

I’m a fly that’s trapped  
In a web  
But I’m thinking that  
My spider’s dead  
Lonely, lonely little life  
I could kid myself  
In thinking that I’m fine

Trapped in a seemingly never ending cycle of failed searches with the Apocalypse looming ahead. The entire human race hanging in the balance and if he should fail or his Father not care. What was humankind to the Angels but an insignificant annoyance?

It was always you  
Falling for me  
Now there’s always time  
Calling for me  
I’m the light blinking at the end of the road  
Blink back to let me know

What would happen to him if he continued to fall from grace. Would he become human or just cease to exist altogether? Which one was worse? Which one would he prefer?

That I’m skin and bone  
Just a king and a rusty throne  
Oh, the castle’s under siege  
But the sign outside says, “Leave me alone.”

To be able to go back when Heaven was a happy place, before Lucifer was cast out, to a time when all of the Host would watch the growing Earth and rejoice in their Father’s work. Why couldn't they remember those times and stop the insanity they were about to unleash on the world? He would just have to make them see that the humans were worth saving. He would find his Father and then they would see.

It was always you  
Falling for me  
Now there’s always time  
Calling for me  
I’m the light blinking at the end of the road  
Blink back to let me know  
(It was always you)  
Blink back to let me know  
(It was always you)

When you finished the song, you noticed a man wearing an overcoat standing at the bottom of your porch steps. You were about to ask him what he was doing there when he looked up, with a tear sliding down his cheek. Then he said in a stern gravelly voice. “Do not worry. I will find a way. You are worth it. I will save you.”


End file.
